Richu Baohze
by SiriusStarr
Summary: Sunrise Embrace:: Simon takes Kaylee out to watch a planetside sunrise. KayleeSimon. ::Please review!::


Title: Richu Baohze (Sunrise Embrace)  
Character: Simon, Kaylee, Mal  
Pairing: Simon/Kaylee  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Firefly don't belong to me, never did, never will.  
Summary: Simon takes Kaylee out to watch a planetside sunrise.

_A.N.: This oneshot ficlet was written for an LJ challenge._

**Richu Baohze (Sunrise Embrace)**

Simonwandered along the corridor to the engine room as they landed in a completely uninhabited stretch of desert on Beylix. They had arrived many hours early, and wouldn't be heading to their destination till light. Kaylee had just finished her duties in the engine room for landings and had settled into her hammock for a nap as Simon entered, looking for her. He spotted her in the hammock just as her eyes closed and smiled, watching her innocent form as she relaxed. He almost decided to leave, but stepped forward and gently lay a hand on her arm. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped in surprise and after a second looked up at him with a sheepish smile.

"You scared me, doctor." she said sleepily, smiling at him.

"Sorry." he replied, squeezing her arm gently.

"Anythin' I can do for you?" Kaylee asked, leaning back in her hammock again. Simon smiled and then nodded.

"Do you want to watch the sunrise? It should be starting any minute." he asked her, nodding outside. She nodded with a happy smile and slipped out of the hammock, allowing him to help her.

"Is it cold out? Should I be gettin' a sweater?" Kaylee asked, not wanting to freeze off her rear end. Simon shook his head.

"I have a blanket." he said, laying a hand on the small of her back and leading her from the room. Kaylee's feet automatically guided her to the cargo bay, but Simon steered her to the left.

"Where are we goin'?" asked Kaylee, slightly confused. "I thought we was going outside?"

"We are... just not on the ground." said Simon, leading her to the hatch that lead to the top of the outside of the ship. Kaylee smiled and began to climb the ladder, opened the hatch at the top and stepped out onto Serenity's metal hull, Simon following. Kaylee shivered in the night air as Simon looked around for the best place to sit, and pulled her by the hand over to the edge of the section on which they were standing.

"Here, just down there.." Simon told her, and helped her down a ledge about four feet deep. Now on the lower level, Simon sat, leaning against the wall of metal, and beckoned Kaylee to sit as well. She smiled and sat beside him, huddling close for warmth. They look up at the night sky, watched the stars beginning to dim as the first rays of light broke the horizon, casting a soft yellow tinge over the desert sand in front of them. Simon felt Kaylee shiver beside him and looked down at her.

"C'mon, you're chilly..." said Simon. He stretched out his legs and spread them apart, and pulled her to sit between them and lean back against him. She settled herself comfortably and leaned back on his chest. Simon grabbed the blanket he'd brought, wrapped it around his own shoulders, and then, hanging onto the ends, he wrapped his arms around Kaylee from behind, encasing her in the blanket, his hands resting on her stomach. "Lean back." he whispered to her, as she seemed somewhat nervous to be in his arms like this. She obliged, and leaned back against him completely, her soft hair brushing his cheek as her head came level with his. He held her close, their cheeks pressed together, and he felt her relax after a moment, now comfortable in his warm embrace. He desperately wanted to kiss her, but the time didn't seem right and so he sat quietly, breathing in her scent. It was a mixture of engine grease and strawberries, and though the combination of those scents alone would probably not smell too nice, on Kaylee it was perfect.

The sun was casting pink and yellow sprays of light across the desert, and it rose further the colours became richer, and the sand below them seemed to turn different shades of orange and pink as it progressed. Kaylee watched in awe, her eyes sparkling in the early morning light, the combination of being in Simon's arms and seeing this beautiful sight making her happy and satisfied.

"Its so beautiful.." she breathed after a long while of silence. Simon squeezed her gently.

"Just like you." he whispered into her ear. She turned her head to look at him and found herself closer to his face than she'd thought. He was so close she could smell peppermint on his breath.

"I don't know 'bout that.." she protested quietly. "'Nara's the beautiful one, I'm just--" She was forced to cut herself off as Simon leaned forward and kissed her, shocking the words from her system. One of his hands traveled from her stomach to massage her neck gently, and neither noticed he'd dropped the blanket in the process. Shivers shot through Simon's body, amazed at himself for finally following through on his desire. Now if he did that every time he had the desire to, maybe they'd be getting somewhere in their relationship.

Presently after many long moments he finally drew away and watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open, surprise and elation mixing in her gaze. He smiled as she turned her head away and leaned her cheek against his again, watching the sunrise, but Simon could swear her pulse was racing.

They stayed sitting together, just cuddling, until long after the sun had completely appeared above the horizon. They didn't move until they heard Mal's anxious voice from the open hatch below, yelling around the ship for them. Simon smiled at her as he helped her stand, both of them stiff from sitting for so long. Kaylee was about to climb back up to the hatch, but Simon held her back, gently brushing some hair out of her eyes.

Kaylee smiled at him, resting a hand on his chest as he looked down at her with adoration in his eyes. He put a hand over hers, and leaned forward, his forehead leaned against hers, their noses bumping, nuzzling her affectionately. His heart fluttered when she let out a soft giggle, and he put a hand behind her neck and drew her closer, tilting his head to the side a bit as he leaned in and kissed her softly. After a moment she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and the kiss deepened in passion, Simon's hands caressing her back joyfully as surges of happiness coursed through his body.

He was about to pull away slowly, maybe kiss her again, when the sound of someone clearing his throat made Simon's heart grow cold and instantly sink like a stone. He hastily pulled away and looked up to see Mal watching them, hands on his hips, and looking torn between amusement and anger. He glanced at Kaylee, who was also looking at Mal, her cheeks reddening. Simon hadn't thought to take his arms away and so was still holding Kaylee close as they looked up at their captain, who was either about to laugh or yell at them. The three stayed in the silent position for many moments, before Mal decided it was time to break said silence.

"Got things to do. Kaylee, I need you in the engine room and Doc..." he paused, wondering if he even had a job for Simon. "Just make sure everything's shiny in the infirmary. Surprised at his calm authority, Simon and Kaylee glanced at each other and then back at him. He gave them a tiny smirk before he crossed his arms and walked away, and they heard his boots clanging on the metal ladder as he returned to the ship.

"I thought he was gonna kill us..." breathed Kaylee in relief.

"So did I." agreed Simon, meeting her eyes. They both grinned and laughed softly. Simon pulled her near and kissed her again, but only for a few seconds. They hugged briefly, Kaylee nestled comfortably into his shoulder, and then broke apart. They climbed up the wall and headed to the hatch, both happy almost to the point of giddiness, which was made more profound by the fact that the Captain seemed to have accepted, grudgingly or not, that his mechanic and his doctor were having a shipboard romance.

_Please review!_


End file.
